Porfin vuelvo a verte
by LauriiiSakuJ97
Summary: Sakuma lleva tiempo enamorado de Aphrodi, pero su problema es que nunca lo ve... ¿Qué pasará cuando se vuelvan a encontrar?
1. Chapter 1

Aiiii mi segundo fic y además de mi pareja favorita! Que alivio! Llevo días con la idea para este fic en la cabeza y por fin lo terminé el primer capitulo ahora a leer y espero que os guste esta pareja tanto como me gusta a mi (los 2 son lindísimos! Especialmente Saku-chan!) Mi forma de escribir es igual que en mi otro fic Un amor correspondido… Espero que os guste mucho muchooo!

**Capitulo 1: ****Nos volvemos a ver.**

Se estaba haciendo tarde, o por lo menos eso pensaban muchas de las miles de personas que había en ese momento en la ciudad de Inazuma. Eran las 5 y media de la tarde y estaba anocheciendo, las calles se empezaban a vaciar y todos los chicos y chicas volvían a sus casas, todos menos uno. En el campo de futbol de la rivera del río, se encontraba un chico que todavía estaba practicando con el balón. Hacía poco que se había recuperado de una grave lesión que tuvo por hacer 'esa' técnica prohibida demasiadas veces, y ahora lo único que quería era entrenar y entrenar todo lo que pudiese para ser igual o mejor que antes. Si, ese chico, como todas os imagináis es Sakuma Jirou. Sakuma era un chico de estatura media, pelo plateado y largo (NO celeste o por lo menos para mi ¡NO!), piel morena y ojos de un color anaranjado (como un caramelo :P) uno de sus ojos estaba cubierto por un parche, para ser exactas el ojo derecho. Estaba practicando con el balón, saltaba con el, tiraba a la portería, corría detrás de el… estaba mejorando muy rápido y el lo notaba.

Treinta minutos después, Sakuma estaba agotado, se sentó en donde normalmente iría la banca y bebió agua de una botella que había traído de antemano y se secó la cara con una toalla. Después de eso se tumbo en la hierba de la colina y admiró el cielo. Estaba nublado, había estado así durante toda la tarde y lo seguiría estando durante un buen rato. Esa noche iba a caer una buena, las nubes eran negras como carbones y no se veía el final de ellas, si mirabas a tu alrededor girando en un círculo completo solo veías esas nubes negras que tanto asustan a los niños pequeños.

De pronto, alguien se acercó a Sakuma, vino por detrás de el y…

-Hola, no esperaba verte por aquí y menos con estas nubes rondando.- dijo la persona. 'Un segundo, ¡esa voz! Es…' pensó Sakuma. Inmediatamente, se sentó y se dio la vuelta, ahí estaba, la persona que hacía tanto que no veía pero que sin embargo tenía tantas ganas de ver. Aphrodi, el capitán del equipo Zeus, el chico del que Sakuma se había enamorado desde que le vio jugar en aquel partido del Futbol Frontera.

-A-Aphrodi…-Dijo Sakuma, no podía pronunciar ninguna otra palabra, simplemente no lo lograba, el chico del que se había enamorado y había perdido la confianza en que volvería a verlo estaba delante suya.

-Tú tampoco te lo esperabas ¿eh?-dijo Aphrodi

-No, para nada.- contesto Sakuma.

- Jajaja, supongo que es extraño- dijo Aphrodi con un deje de melancolía- Anda, está empezando a llover… Menos mal que me traje el paraguas… Oye… como veo que no te has traído ninguno… ¿Te llevo a tu casa?

-P-pues…- comenzó a decir Sakuma. 'Venga, le tengo que decir que si, será una gran oportunidad para… No, no me puedo confesar, prácticamente no le conozco y si se lo digo ahora me tomará por un psicópata enamorado… Le diré que me acompañe, así nos conoceremos mejor y mas adelante me declararé!' pensó Sakuma.

-¿Y bien? No es molestia, de todos modos… antes de volver a ese sitio prefiero que me atropelle un coche…- dijo Aphrodi tristemente.

-Vale, ¡gracias por acompañarme!- dijo Sakuma felizmente.- Y… ¿cual es ese sitio del que no quieres ni oír hablar?-añadió Sakuma preocupado por Aphrodi.

-Nada, no pasa nada te lo contaré en tu casa. ¿Nos vamos?-dijo Aphrodi.

-Si, claro.- contestó Sakuma.

Los 2 chicos llevaban caminando unos cinco minutos, charlaban amigablemente sobre diversos temas (WOW! Hoy estoy profunda! No paro de escribir palabras chungas y complicadas XD) cuando de repente, Sakuma se fijo en una heladería. No estaba interesado en los helados sino más bien en quienes había visto dentro, en ella estaban charlando muy animadamente Midorikawa y Hiroto.

-Anda, ¡Mira quienes están ahí!- dijo Sakuma ilusionado.

- ¿No son Ryuuji Midorikawa y Hiroto? Los capitanes de Tormenta de Génesis y Gaia después llamado Génesis- dijo Aphrodi.

- Veo que estás bien informado… ¡vamos a saludar!- dijo Sakuma mientras tiraba de Aphrodi para que lo siguiese.

-¡Midorikawa! ¡Hiroto!- gritó Sakuma.

-¿Eh?- dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo en lo que se giraban.-

-¡SAKUMA!- gritó Midorikawa mientras se levantaba a saludar.

-¡Cuanto tiempo chicos!- dijo Hiroto mientras hacía lo mismo que Midorikawa.

-Si… bueno, ¿que hacen aquí con este tiempo?- preguntó Aphrodi.

- Pues… traje a Hiroto aquí porque—empezó a decir Midorikawa.

-Me arrastró hasta aquí más bien…-dijo Hiroto

-Calla. Le traje porque hoy es su cumpleaños y pretendía quedarse en su habitación solo mientras todos íbamos a lo nuestro.- Interrumpió Midorikawa.

-¿Es tu cumpleaños? ¡Felicidades!-chilló Sakuma ilusionado.

- Hola, les traigo su pedido y… OH hola, ¿vienen con ellos?- preguntó una camarera mientras señalaba a Midorikawa y Hiroto.

- No, solo nos quedaremos 5 minutos no se moleste.- dijo Sakuma.

-¿Os vais a comer eso?- dijo Aphrodi mientras señalaba una copa que ocupaba toda la mesa y se que parecía más a la torre Eiffel que a un helado de lo alto que era.

-Noo… Yo no, yo solo tomaré un poquito, el resto se lo come Hiroto…-dijo Midorikawa.

-¡¿QUEEE?- gritó Hiroto.

- ¡Es tu regalo de cumpleaños, no el mío!- gritó Midorikawa mientras sonreía maléficamente.

-Tu... eres un—Hiroto no pudo seguir hablando porque Midorikawa le había metido un cucharón para servir sopa lleno de helado en la boca, al parecer el helado era para 5 personas y traía su cucharón para servir a cada uno.

-Come que estás más guapo.- dijo Midorikawa.-¡Que se nos olvida! Venga, ¡todo el mundo!- gritó Midorikawa para que toda la heladería lo escuchase.

-CUMPLEAAAÑOOS FEEEELIIIZ! CUMPLEAAAÑOOS FEEEELIIIZ! TE DESEEAAMOOOS TOOODOOS…- Se escuchaba por toda la heladería mientras Hiroto dejaba pálidos a los tomates con su sonrojo, Sakuma y Aphrodi sonreían como idiotas al saber el malvado plan de Midorikawa y Midorikawa acercándose a Hiroto por detrás silenciosamente.

-Por una vez no te puedo llamas Muerto-viviente, o Cara-papel, o Harinoso… Ahora solo te puedo llamar Tomate…- dijo Midorikawa en un susurro haciendo que a Hiroto le entrase un escalofrío desde detrás.

-C-cuando- - Hiroto no pudo seguir hablando, Midorikawa le había metido la cara en el helado. Aunque más bien le había tirado un puñado de helado a la cara y se había limpiado la mano rápidamente.

-Perdooon… ¡te acompaño al baño a limpiarte!- dijo Midorikawa mientras se cogía la mano de Hiroto e iba al baño donde el sabía que estarían Sakuma y Aphrodi escondidos en uno de los baños.

En el baño…

-¡¿PORQUE HAS HECHO ESO?-gritaba Hiroto como una furia.

-No me grites, e conseguido que no te amargues porque nadie te felicitó menos yo…-dijo Midorikawa mientras hinchaba las mejillas y cruzaba los brazos.

-P-pero…- Hiroto no conseguía decir una palabra, Midorikawa se había acercado mucho y ahora sentía su respiración muy cerca de la suya.

-¿Sabes? Por una vez creo que me pasé… Tienes helado por toda la cara, deja que te ayude a limpiarte…- y nada más decir esto se inclinó hacía delante y unió sus labios con los de Hiroto. El beso fue muy tierno y dulce. Al separarse, ninguno de los 2 podía decir palabra, Midorikawa porqué estaba más rojo que un tomate y Hiroto porqué estaba sonriendo como un bobo y no podía evitarlo.

Fuera de la heladería y cerca de casa de Sakuma…

-Esos 2 nacieron para estar juntos.-declaró Sakuma.

-Si…- dijo Aphrodi.

-Anda, ¡ya hemos llegado a mi casa!-dijo Sakuma mientras señalaba una gran mansión (más grande que la de Kido… JA! Fastídiate Kido tu amiguete te gana!)

-¡E-E-Esa es tu casa!- dijo Aphrodi asombrado.

-Si… ¿entras?- Dijo Sakuma mientras abría la gran puerta que llevaba al gigantesco jardín que tenía un campo de futbol incorporado.

-Si…-dijo Aphrodi mientras le seguía. Caminaron por un camino de unos 500 metros que llevaba a la entrada principal. Entraron y después…

-¡KAWACHI! ¡YA VOLVI TRAJE UN AMIGO A CASA!- gritó Sakuma.

-¿K-Kawachi?- preguntó Aphrodi extrañado.

-Si, verás… hace tres años mis padres se murieron y me tuve que quedar con mi hermano… El tiene 22 ahora mismo y esta es nuestra herencia sumándole varias mansiones por todo el mundo, barcos, aviones, 3 islas tropicales y por ultimo una cuenta bancaria con mas de 13 ceros.- dijo Sakuma mientras se quitaba los zapatos y le señalaba a Aphrodi para que hiciese lo mismo. Después de 2 minutos se escucharon los pasos de alguien que venía corriendo mientras bajaba las escaleras. Después de 10 segundos apareció un chico parecido a Sakuma pero que no era tan guapo como el y tenía el pelo corto.

-Hola afeminado, esta noche me quedo en la mansión de Tokio con Shinichi (el detective adolecente XDDDD) ¿ok? Iré en mi limusina, la blanca. Recuerda que hoy es el día libre de todo el personal. Te quedas solo… *abre la puerta* pero… ¡MIRA EL CIELO! Esto va a ser una gran tormenta… tu amigo se tendrá que quedar aquí, no dejes que se vaya o saldrá volando. Acuerdate de llamar a sus padres y ¡ADIOS!-dijo Kawachi tan rápido que antes de que pudieran reaccionar ya había salido de la casa corriendo.

-¡OYE! ¡MALDITO VIEJO ARRUGADO! ¡TE OLVIDAS LA MALETA!- le gritó Sakuma. No volvió, ya se había ido con la limusina.-Bueno, un problema menos… oye Aphrodi… ¿te quedarás?-dijo Sakuma ilusionado.

-Y-yo…-

¡Aqui lo dejo! He estado 2 dias trabajando en este capi y me ha quedado… ni idea pero a mi me gusta ;D espero que os guste mi fiic y bla bla bla todo el rollo que se suele soltar y… RECORDAD! INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE


	2. Chapter 2

Me he demorado?… demasiado TToTT pero es que me han marcado exámenes muy difíciles y no ha habido manera de seguir con los fics… pero me he dejado una hora de rebeldía contra mi política de… Esfuérzate muuuucho en geografía, historia, ciencias y matemáticas si quieres ser bióloga (es lo que quiero ser de mayor XD) y los estudios van primero… Buena ley que me sirve para aprobar con 8 y 9 estas clases bueeno y en deporte (se me da bien MILAGRO!) y en arte (me paso el dia dibujando a Saku-chan y Mido-chan XD como para que no se me diese bien jijiji)… que pena que solo sirva con estas clases XD

He aquí….TAN TAN CHAAAAN! El capitulo 2…

**Capitulo 2: ****I-Imposible…**

_Recapitulamos…_

_-¡OYE! ¡MALDITO VIEJO ARRUGADO! ¡TE OLVIDAS LA MALETA!- le gritó Sakuma. No volvió, ya se había ido con la limusina.-Bueno, un problema menos… oye Aphrodi… ¿te quedarás?-dijo Sakuma ilusionado._

_-Y-yo…-_

-Venga… por favor! Que la ultima vez que me quede solo… digamos que me traume con lo que encontré en la habitación de mi hermano- rogó Sakuma mientras recordaba esa película tan 'peculiar' que había encontrado.-Por favor.

-Está bien, me quedaré…

-Siiiii! Que bieeen! Ven vamos te enseñaré tooooda mi casa… será un buen entrenamiento! Jajaja- dijo Sakuma ilusionado mientras arrastraba a Aphrodi detrás suya.

Después de una hora de visitar salas en la casa de Sakuma y de correr de un lado a otro de la mansión…

-Ahh… ¡no puedo dar un paso más!- declaró Aphrodi mientras se apoyaba en los sillones de masaje que estaban al lado del Jacuzzi.

- ¿Ehh? ¿Ya estás cansado? ¡Pero si todavía falta media casa!... – protestó Sakuma.- Oye… pensándolo mejor… y si… ¿nos bañamos juntos en el Jacuzzi?

-¡¿Q-q-quee? –contestó Aphrodi mientras se ponía rojo como la sangre… -Ah en el Jacuzzi… ¡Está bien! Pero… no traje bañador…

-Bah… da igual, nos metemos en mis Termas exteriores! Ven vamos! –dijo Sakuma y nuevamente echó a correr con Aphrodi siguiendolo casi sin aliento.

En los vestuarios de las termas…

-¡Ya, por fin llegamos!- dijo Sakuma felizmente mientras abría la puerta y entraba a los vestuarios con Aphrodi siguiéndolo…

-Ughhh… ¡Que ganas tengo de bañarme! ¡Estoy SUDANDO!- gritó Aphrodi. "No me extraña que Sakuma sea tan buen delantero y que no pare de correr nunca. ¡Con las distancias que recorre en su casa se merece un premio por hacerlas cada día! Aunque… por eso tiene esos musculos y esos abdominales tan… ¡PERO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO! CONTRÓLATE RUBIO! (esa es una frase que uso mucho con mis amigas rubias… que por cierto son todas unas histéricas U.U XD) ES SA-KU-MA… El chico del que te has enamorado perdidamente… (Inner de Aphrodi *no le deje apareces normalmente XD* : PORFIN LO RECONOCES CHICO! XD) Mejor será que me des- PERO QUE!" Pensó Aphrodi mientras veía que Sakuma se estaba desvistiendo. " DIOS! No tengo bañador y si nos bañamos desnudos no creo que me pueda contener! Ayudeenmeeeee! O.O ¡Empiezo a tener trastornos mentales! ¡Estoy mal, muy mal!"

-S-Sakuma- - empezó a decir Aphrodi.

-¡Cámbiate ya! Y ponte esta toalla… te espero fuera- dijo Sakuma mientras salía por el otro lado de la habitación. (Estas ideas de balneario salieron de un fic que estoy haciendo con una amiga en la que salimos nosotras 2 con los de inazuma eleven XD aunque originalmente esta idea seme ocurrio peroen vez de con Aphrodi y Saku-chan, fue con Saku-chan y conmigo ¬/¬ pero se la preste a Teru-chan XD)

-S-si…- Dijo Aphrodi mientras se empezó a desvestir.

En las termas…

-¿Ya estás? Bien, ¡Vamos a meternos! – dijo Sakuma ilusionado, había estado esperando a que saliese Aphrodi para poder admirar su cuerpo fuera del agua. Sakuma arrastró a Aphrodi hasta el borde del agua y ahí lo dejo mientras el se metía.- Ahhhh… ¡Esto es vida, que gustito! Venga Teru-chan! ¿Te puedo decir así?

- C-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-claro…- dijo Aphrodi mientras se metía en el agua.

- Bueeeno… por cierto… no me has contado donde vives! ¿Me lo dices? – preguntó Sakuma emocionado.

De repente, la felicidad abandonó el rostro de Aphrodi, la tristeza se apoderó de el y comenzó a temblar mientras miraba el agua de las termas.

-¿T-teru-chan? ¿Te sucede algo?- dijo Sakuma preocupado al ver que Aphrodi no sonreía.

-N-no te preocupes, es solo que mi pasado no es precisamente bonito… Si a partir de ahora no quieres que te lo cuente lo entenderé…- dijo Aphrodi como si no pasara nada aunque en el fondo se le partía el corazón al recordar.

-No seas tonto… aunque sea lo más horrible que te puedas imaginar… Yo estaré aquí para que lo puedas soltar todo, siempre te ayudaré…- dijo Sakuma mientras agarraba a Aphrodi de la muñeca, se lo acercaba y le daba un abrazo.- puedes contar conmigo Teru-chan…

-Gracias- susurró Aphrodi mientras se separaba de Sakuma completamente rojo- Empiezo a contarte, cuando yo era pequeño, me encantaba el futbol, tanto o más que ahora y de hecho, no era malo, es más, era el mejor jugador de mi edad… todo me iba bien hasta que Kageyama se enteró de esto, y como ya había empezado a crear la Teikoku Academy, decidió cogerme y darme un entrenamiento especial para cuando fuese mayor, pero mis padres, sabían que no era un buen hombre ya que lo investigaron y se negaron a entregarme a el. Cuando Kageyama se entero de la respuesta, hizo un plan para librarse de mis padres y… lo consiguió.- dijo Aphrodi mientras empezaba a llorar al decir lo último.- Se hizo pasar por el jefe de mis padres que les invitaba a cenar a un restaurante que era de un socio suyo y cuando vinieron, cerro las puertas y le ordeno a 2 asesinos que los matara… Mis padres no tuvieron escapatoria y Kageyama aprovecho mientras estaba en casa con la niñera para venir y asesinar el mismo a mi niñera, entonces me cogió y me hizo oler un pañuelo empapado en cloroformo (demasiado detective conan antes de escribir este capitulo XD) entonces me desmayé y cuando desperté, me había llevado al instituto Zeus… Desde entonces, incluso ahora que Kageyama no está, estoy obligado a estar en ese internado… pero no aguantaba más y hoy me escapé…

- Te-Teru-chan… No pense que nadie fuese capaz de guardarse eso durante tanto tiempo… tranquilo, ya pasó, además, a partir de hoy, te quedarás aquí, vivirás con nosotros como si fueses otro hermano más…- dijo Sakuma mientras calmaba a Aphrodi.

-¿E-enserio? Gracias… -contestó Aphrodi mientras volvía a sonreir y se secaba las lágrimas.

Una hora después…

-Teru-chan…- bostezó Sakuma.- Tengo sueño… ¿Nos vamos a dormir?

- Ehh… claro Sakuma, yo también estoy cansado… -dijo Aphrodi mientras se levantaba para ayudar al peliplateado a levantarse después.- hummm...… ¿Dónde dormiré yo?

-Ehhh… pues a no ser que quieras dormir en el cuarto de mi hermano Kawachi arriesgándote a sufrir una muerte por asfixia, al parecer no sabe lo que es el desodorante… te quedarás en mi cuarto conmigo… ¿ok?-dijo Sakuma mientras se reía de lo guarro que era su hermano.

-C-claro… n-no hay problema…- contestó Aphrodi mientras se imaginaba lo que podría pasar un día si se quedaba con él. (No sean mal pensadas! Con Teru-chan no! El no es asi … ¬¬)

-Entonces perfecto, te quedarás en la cama conmigo o si no quieres en el suelo al lado…- dijo Sakuma imaginando lo que pasaría según el, dentro de poco… (Vale… ahora si pueden pensar mal XD Sakuma se parece a mi en este fic *pero en chico* y yo pensaría MAS que MAL! En esta situación XD si casi me desmayaría de la emoción XD vale no ¬¬ X3).

- ¡S-SAKUMA!- dijo Aphrodi sonrojándose.

-Tranquilo… estaba de broma…-dijo Sakuma para después añadir susurrando para sí mismo- Aunque me gustaría…

Después de múltiples carreras para llegar al cuarto de Sakuma, que estaba en la otra punta de la casa, y de discutir sobre donde dormiría Aphrodi, quedaron en que dormiría en el cuarto de Sakuma a unos 2 metros de él en un futón (se llama asi?)… después de esto, se fueron los 2 a dormir.

En medio de la noche…

- Me cago en todo lo que se… ¡NO HAY QUIEN DUERMA CON ESTE FRIO! –gritó Sakuma desesperado- Huy… si tengo calefacción… que tonto… pero… ¿donde esta el mando? – dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor- ¡Ahí está! – exclamo mientras se levantaba y ponía la calefacción a 28 grados, después, tiro el mando a la cama y sigilosamente reemprendió su camino hasta su cama con cuidado de no despertar a Aphrodi. Se fijaba tanto en Aphrodi que Sakuma no se dio cuenta de la zapatilla que tenía delante y antes de que pudiese reaccionar, se cayó. Cuan grande fue la sorpresa de Sakuma cuando, en vez de caer como un árbol talado al suelo, sintió las frías manos de Aphrodi agarrarlo por los hombros para acabar cogiéndolo en brazos.

-Sakuma… ¿estás bien?- preguntó Aphrodi mientras le agarraba contra su pecho.

-S-si, gracias… -dijo Sakuma mientras Aphrodi se levantaba con él aun en brazos.

-¿Sabes? Esperaba que pesases más… - dijo Aphrodi sonriendo.

Entonces, lo llevo en brazos a la cama y le depositó suavemente en ella mientras el se inclinaba para intentar arroparlo con las, demasiado finas, mantas. Los cabellos de Aphrodi colgaban hacia abajo, haciendo cosquillas en el cuerpo de el de pelo plateado. Sin darse cuenta, su pelo se quedó enredado con uno de los botones de la camisa de Sakuma (me ha pasado! Aunque conmigo misma XD).

-Auu… mi pelo, se ha trabado en tu pijama…- dijo Aphrodi mientras entre los dos lo intentaban desenredar, sin éxito.

-jejeje… parece que nos tendremos que quedar así…- dijo Sakuma.

-C-como… ¡no podemos!- dijo Aphrodi mientras se ponía más rojo que la sangre. En ese momento fue cuando Sakuma borró esa sonrisita de compañerismo y se pudo serio.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que te ves lindisimo con ese sonrojo? – preguntó Sakuma mirando a Aphrodi directamente a los ojos.

-…- el rubio no conseguía soltar palabra, ni buena, ni mala.

- Aphrodi… hay algo que tengo que decirte, me lleva pasando desde hace algún tiempo y… no puedo contenerme más, Te quiero…- y nada más decir esto, Sakuma cogió a Aphrodi, que seguía en estado de shock, por la barbilla y se acercó hasta unir sus labios en un tierno beso.

VOILA! El segundo capitulo en una hora y media XD Notiiicia… NUMERO 1: gracias a todos por leer y dejar reviews…

NUMERO 2: este fic se acabara en un capitulo o dos… nunca pense que fuese a ser muy largo pero debido a mi falta de tiempo… me veo obligada a acabarlo dentro de poco :S

Bueeeno… me voy a seguir con el capitulo 11 de Un amor correspondido… A VER SI SE ME OCURRE ALGO! Malditos examenes! Me ocupan todo el espacio en el cerebro y no queda ni para ideas de fic ToT

Sayo… y…¿Review? No creo que los merezca pero por preguntaar XD


End file.
